


[Podfic] strangers in a strange land

by regonym



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regonym/pseuds/regonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for '<a href="http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/44254301515/strangers-in-a-strange-land-darcy-sif">strangers in a strange land</a>' by gyzym.</p>
<p>Darcy’s life is officially not like other people’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] strangers in a strange land

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to gyzym for having blanket permission to podfic! <3

## Streaming

(Mobile users, please stream by clicking [here](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers%20-%20strangers%20in%20a%20strange%20land%20-%20written%20by%20gyzym,%20read%20by%20regonym.mp3).) 

## Duration

11 min 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers%20-%20strangers%20in%20a%20strange%20land%20-%20written%20by%20gyzym,%20read%20by%20regonym.mp3) | **Size:** 8 MB 
  * [M4B](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/audiobooks/Avengers%20-%20strangers%20in%20a%20strange%20land%20-%20written%20by%20gyzym,%20read%20by%20regonym.m4b) | **Size:** 5 MB 

| 

cover created by regonym  
  
---|---


End file.
